


Twas the Night Before Christmas

by aimless38



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: Stranded on Christmas Eve Dee and Ryo make the best of a bad situation.





	Twas the Night Before Christmas

“Dee maybe we should take the next exit and find somewhere to stay for the night?” Ryo glanced out the frosted car window and bit his lip.  
   
“No, I’m all right. There is no way I’m spending our Christmas Eve in some flea bitten roadside motel.” Dee clenched the wheel tightly and hoped the old windshield wipers could keep up with the fat flakes that seemed to fall faster and faster.  
   
There were times when being a police officer plainly sucked. Dee and Ryo normally loved their jobs. But testifying in a small county courthouse on Christmas Eve was not their idea of celebrating the holidays.  
   
The perp was a petty thief who sought to break into the big time with a string of home invasions spanning three counties and ending in a high speed chase led by yours truly. Dee really didn’t plan on even having to send anything but his signed deposition to the trial. But the judge on the case demanded his presence.  
   
Ryo insisted on accompanying his partner despite the holiday. They’d promised to be home in time for dinner and to trim the tree already set up in Ryo’s living room. Bikky threatened dire consequences if they were late.

“Dee find somewhere to stop. I can barely see out the windows.” Ryo was really getting worried. The weather was progressively getting worse and the radio didn’t hold any encouraging news. A major storm was basically stalled over most of the state.

“I said we’re ok. Damn it Ryo quit acting like an old lady.” Dee snapped. 

“An old lady? Just because I’m concerned for our safety you call me an old lady?” Ryo ground out. Not wanting to start a fight.

“Look Ryo I….Son of a bitch!” Dee replied as he felt the car start to skid. He’d hit a patch of icy road and the old vehicle skewed sideways.

Dee gripped the wheel and cursed as the car fishtailed. He tried to regain control but had no traction at all. The car slid across the snowy road and headed for the ditch. Dee attempted to avoid the few trees lining the highway. He threw his arm out and grabbed Ryo’s shoulder as the vehicle left the road. They hit the ditch with a bone jarring crunch and the car ended up on its side against one of the larger trees.

The last thing Dee saw was a wall of white. He was flung hard against his seatbelt and the deployment of the airbag kept his face from impacting with the steering wheel. That didn’t keep the pain from blossoming across his face during the impact.

For a few minutes Dee sat dazed and breathing hard. Then he realized it was quiet in the car…too quiet. Struggling to extricate himself from the seat belt and the airbag Dee cursed as he tried to check on his partner.

“Ryo? Oh God Ryo say something! Are you ok? Shit! Stupid airbag!” Finally he got unbuckled and managed to shove the slowly deflating bag out of his way.

His heart hammered in his chest as he saw Ryo slumped against the window of the car. The passenger side was now tilted downward and Dee braced his leg against the dash to keep from tumbling into Ryo. He carefully reached out and touched his partner’s neck.

Dee was relieved to find a pulse, strong and steady.

“Come on Babe wake up. You’re scaring me here.”

“I told you we should have stopped at that last town.” Ryo groggily replied.

With a groan the blond detective turned his head to look at his partner. His head ached from where it hit the passenger side window. He was sure there’d be a goose egg in a few hours.

“I’m sorry ok? I didn’t intend for us to end up in a ditch. Where the hell are we anyway?” The car was growing cold and would not be a good place to shelter. The engine died when the car hit the ditch and one of the back windows had a tree branch sticking through it.

“I have no idea…we passed Hunter about half an hour ago.” Ryo groaned again as he tried to sit up.

Dee’s eyes immediately fastened onto his partner. “You ok?” He gently asked as he brushed the hair away from the purpling bruise on Ryo’s forehead.

“Yeah I’ll live. But I think the car is dead. We need to figure out what to do.” Ryo fumbled in his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone. “Damn…you got signal Dee?”

Dee pulled out his own phone and frowned. “Well no way to check…I uh…forgot to charge it last night.”

“Great! Well the police radio is out too. We can’t stay here…the car is half covered all ready. No one will ever spot us in this ditch.” Ryo grabbed his gloves and pulled them onto his already chilled hands.

“Wait…I think I remember a gas station…maybe a mile back down the road. Want to see if we can get there?” Dee zipped up his coat and put his stocking cap on.

“I don’t think we have any choice. Let’s go before this storm gets any worse. Can you get your door open?” Ryo unbuckled his belt and awkwardly stood up in the tilted car.

“Yeah hang on a sec. I can at least leave the emergency flashers on. Maybe we can flag down a car if there’s any. Ready?” At Ryo’s nod Dee forced the driver’s door open. They both shivered at the blast of icy wind and snow that swirled into the car.

Dee went first, using the car to climb out of the ditch onto the road. He held his hand down for Ryo and pulled his partner up beside him.

“Fuck! It’s cold. Come on lets get outta here before I freeze my nuts off.” Dee kept a hold of Ryo’s hand as they walked along the edge of the snow covered pavement.

Ryo kept his head down and tucked his nose into the collar of his jacket. Bikky was going to kill them for missing Christmas. That is if the cold didn’t get them first. He could not help shivering violently as the gusty wind found every opening in his clothes. 

Dee wasn’t doing much better. His leather coat was not much protection against the cold though it helped to stop the wind. He knew Ryo was faring slightly better in his wool car coat. They had to keep moving though as there were no signs of any other cars. Dee hated the country with a passion…where the hell was a taxi when you needed one?

It was too cold to carry on any kind of a conversation. Dee just held tightly to Ryo’s hand as he tried not to slip on the icy pavement. At least the wind was keeping the road pretty clear of deep snow…though it made visibility poor.

Ryo was beginning to worry….they’d been walking a long time and he could barely feel his feet anymore. Leather loafers were not the best winter footwear. Perhaps they’d made a potentially fatal mistake.

“Dee how much further do you think it is? We’ve gone about a mile already.” Ryo shouted over the wind.

Dee prayed he’d been right about seeing that gas station. Because of the storm it was starting to get dark early. If he’s been wrong…well Dee really didn’t want to contemplate the consequences.

“We should be almost there.” I hope…Dee added silently. If they ever came this way again Dee was sticking to the freaking interstate…now matter how pretty Ryo thought the ‘scenic route’ was.

All that Dee could see in bumfuck no where was fields, snow, trees, snow and more fields. Another five minutes passed and Dee was about to admit he’d made a huge mistake. Then off to the left he saw the bulk of a building at a crossroads. Thank god! Normally Dee wasn’t a praying man but he sent a silent thank you heavenward.

“I think that’s it!” Dee exclaimed with relief. He managed to pick up his pace dragging Ryo behind him.

The blond detective stumbled after his partner and as they got close he took a good look.

“Dee I don’t think they are open! What the hell do we do now?”

“Fuck not being open...this is a life or death situation. I’m going to break the door down if I have to. They probably have a phone inside and we can get some help.” Dee pulled Ryo into the shelter of the building and they both sighed in relief to be out of the worst of the wind.

“You’re right. As much as I hate to break in we haven’t got a choice. I’m seriously on my way to frostbite.”

Dee went around the back of the building and found what he was looking for. A solid looking wooden door. It didn’t matter if the place was wired for an alarm or not...if it went off…all the better. That would get someone out here quicker….if it was even possible in this weather. Dee smiled when he looked at the lock…it wasn’t even a deadbolt. He reached into his inner jacket pocket and took out a set of lock picks.

“You told me you got rid of those!” Ryo yelled when he saw what was in Dee’s hands.

“Hey babe I bet you’re glad I didn’t. Now I can get the door open and not damage it. I just hope my fingers aren’t too frozen to work them.” Dee pulled off his gloves and blew on his numb hands.

It took way longer than normal to get the stubborn lock open. Dee was on the verge of kicking it in anyway when he felt the lock release. Dee opened the door and grabbed Ryo shoving him inside first. He followed and slammed the door shut behind them. It was dark and though they were inside it was still pretty cold. Dee replaced the lock picks in their leather wallet and shoved it back into his pocket. Learning from experience and the number of times he’d chased some asshole into a dark building Dee grabbed a mini maglight out of another pocket.

He turned it on and it appeared they were in a storeroom. It also looked as if no one had been in here in a while. Well shit…this station had apparently not survived the death of small town America. He looked over at Ryo as his partner tried to warm his hands by briskly rubbing them together.

“Let’s see what we can find to get warm…even closed it looks like they just locked the doors and walked away.” Shining the light across the small room Dee spotted three doors.

Ryo carefully followed as they explored. The first door led to a small bathroom. He tried the faucet and was rewarded with a thin stream of water.

“It looks like the pipes haven’t frozen yet. But I don’t think there’s any heat on in here. Let’s see where that other doors lead.” Ryo shuddered uncontrollably.

The next door led into the main part of the gas station. This room was fairly stripped clean and a piece of the plate glass window was missing. Empty shelves lined the walls and the counter was bare as well. It’s a wonder vandals hadn’t trashed the place. But it was pretty far off the beaten path.

That left one more door. This one was locked as well. With a curse Dee pulled out his picks. It took much less time to get this door open. Bingo! An office…one that had no windows. They could keep much warmer in here. He also grinned when he spotted along one wall an old snack machine that still held some assorted bags of chips and candy. Along another wall was a battered green sofa...perfect! Then a large steel desk took up the rest of the space in the small office.

 

“No phone but it looks like but we can hole up in here. It’ll be warmer. You sit and try to get warm while I take a better look around. Maybe I can find anything else to help.” Dee led Ryo over to the sofa and made him sit. The bump he’d gotten on his head earlier had turned an ugly shade of mottled reds and purples. Dee carefully brushed his damp hair away from the wound and gently kissed the large lump.

“Gee any chance at bringing me back some aspirin?” Ryo closed his eyes at his partner’s soft touch. Relishing the comfort the simple gesture evoked.

“Better yet…here. Take these.” Ryo reached again into one of his inner jacket pockets and pulled out a single dose packet of Advil. He handed it to his lover.

Ryo gratefully took the packet. “What are you some kind of boy scout?”

“Well not that I can claim any affiliation but I do like their motto…always be prepared. Actually I had some in my pocket the last time we all went out drinking…Drake always gets a headache after four beers and starts whining. Now stay here Babe and I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Dee walked back out into the storeroom and closed the door. Hoping that would keep the office warm enough. As he rummaged through the crammed space filled with old car parts, used tires and boxes. He shouted in excitement as his hunt uncovered a kerosene heater. It was a similar type they’d had to use at the orphanage to augment the old boiler during the winter. Even better it was almost full too. They’d have to leave the office door open a tiny bit because of the fumes but now at least they could get warm. Dee also found a ratty sleeping bag and some Styrofoam cups. It was enough to keep them until the next day and maybe long enough to flag down a passing car or find a nearby house after the sun came up.

Dee stopped to fill a cup with water before returning to the office with his prizes. Thanking heavenward one more time Dee spotted something else that would make the night slightly more tolerable.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryo hated the dark…he could hear the wind howling outside and the office was so dim he couldn’t see his hand in front of his face. He sat on the couch shivering…his head pounding and hoping Dee would return soon.

It gave Ryo time to think.

About this Christmas Eve… not the one he’d planned but at least he wasn’t alone. 

Ryo recalled another Christmas Eve not so very long ago. One where Dee saved him from his memories and possibly the first time Ryo thought he could love the man he was with today.

Originally that night Ryo had to work but due to circumstance found himself at home. Bikky was spending the night at Carol’s aunt’s and Dee was also working. So he sat there alone in his bed remembering.

The night his parents died.

Back when he was eighteen.

Also on Christmas Eve.

Ryo’d been so excited. His parents were coming home from an extended trip to Europe. They were Antique dealers and frequently went on trips around the globe. On that day, rushing home from school, Ryo had been surprised to meet his Aunt Elena at the house.

She’d given him the awful news that his parents were dead. 

They were found lying in their wrecked car. Bodies riddled with so many bullet holes as to make them almost unrecognizable. A suitcase of cocaine had been found in the trunk. They were labeled as smugglers and it was surmised they’d been killed in a deal gone wrong. 

Afterward his Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick welcomed Ryo into their home when his other relatives shunned him as the son of criminals. She’d done her best to make sure each Christmas Eve following was a happy one.

It was only after he’d partnered with Dee was Ryo able to prove his parents innocence. They were merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. His parents picked up a suitcase at the airport thinking it was theirs. It belonged to a drug kingpin and one that later on Ryo had almost shot in cold blood. Dee barely managed to bring his partner to his senses.

Ryo was profoundly grateful to Dee for that.

Then on their first holiday as partners Dee had shown up unexpectedly at his apartment. Letting himself in as usual. He’d caught Ryo vulnerable and in tears as the memories overwhelmed him.

In an uncharacteristically gentle move Dee took Ryo in his arms after first finding out Ryo’s tears were not his fault. Then he kissed away the salty wetness on Ryo’s cheeks.

Ryo hadn’t been lying that night when he told Dee that he’d made him very happy.

Then they’d made out on that big bed. Teasing touches and hot kisses. The mood made romantic by the soft glow of the bedside light and the snow falling heavily outside the window.

But Ryo had been exhausted. He’d fallen asleep in Dee’s arms. His night dream free and blessedly peaceful. They’d woken up the next day to Bikky’s loud declaration that it was Christmas and where the hell were his presents.

Now here they were…

Once again Christmas Eve. Stuck in a small gas station in a blizzard. Ryo shivered but could not help the smile on his face. 

Dee once again saved him and was there for him.

So maybe this holiday would not be so bad after all.

Ryo jumped when the door abruptly opened. A large silhouette filled the doorway. Then a flashlight beam illuminated the room

“Hey Ryo I hit the jackpot! Look a heater, sleeping bag and finally a coleman lantern. It was right near the door on a shelf. I spotted it before I came in. Now we can get warm and have a little light.” Dee set down his prizes and pulled out his Zippo.

The sleeping bag went onto the couch next to Ryo. The lantern he put on the desk along with the cup with water. Finally the heater next to the door to vent the fumes.

“Are you sure you know how to light that lantern Dee? I thought you were allergic to camping and the out doors.” Ryo picked up the bag and gave it a cautious sniff.

He detected motor oil and a little bit of mustiness but not too bad. It would at least help keep them warm.

“Oh ha ha…I’ll have you know that I’m an old hand at getting these things to work. The power was always going out at the old wreck of a church we called home. We used these lanterns all the time. Also the heaters too…the boiler in the building was a clunky old thing and we’d nearly freeze our asses off all winter. We’d all crowd into one room with our sleeping bags. Put blankets over the doorways and windows and have a regular slumber party. The portable heaters really helped. Mother was always great at getting things donated to the orphanage.” It took a few moments to get the lantern lit but soon the room was bathed in the glow. 

Then Dee got the heater going and sat down on the couch next to Ryo. He handed his partner the water and tenderly checked the sizable knot on his partner’s temple. Ryo hissed as Dee’s fingers brushed the damaged skin.

“Are you ok babe?” Dee asked softly.

Ryo leaned into his touch and sighed. He set his cup of water aside to drink later.

“Yeah I’m ok. I was just thinking about that one Christmas where we both had to work. You showed up at my place and kept me from being alone. I don’t think I ever said thank you.” Ryo moved closer and stroked Dee’s face with his fingers.

He lightly brushed Dee’s lips with his own and whispered. “Thank you.” 

Dee’s hand slid through his partner’s damp hair to cup the back of his head. His lips parted when Ryo’s tongue traced the shape of his mouth.

Delighted at Ryo’s initiative Dee hungrily returned his partner’s attention. He let Ryo guide the kiss and eagerly participated. So caught up in the moment he almost missed it when Ryo shuddered against him.

Dee opened his eyes and blinked in the muted light. They were still wet and not getting much warmer. Reluctant to end the kiss Dee pulled away first. Ryo leaned in to try and recapture Dee’s mouth. His hand tangling in Dee’s coat.

“Wait Babe…we’re still freezing here. As much as I’d like to continue this right now we have got to get out of these wet clothes. You’ve got to take that aspirin too. We should both probably eat something as well.” Dee ran the pad of his thumb along Ryo’s lower lip.

“Huh? Oh…ok sure.” Ryo tried to get his brain in gear but was finding it hard to concentrate. Damn Dee for affecting him so.

Ryo blinked into the dim light and sat there while Dee knelt on the floor at his feet. His stomach fluttered at the intimate pose. He drew in a sharp breath as Dee ran his hands over Ryo’s thighs and down his legs. Then he lifted Ryo’s foot and took off his shoe. The other one followed and then his wet socks. Dee laid them out on the desk near the heater to dry. Then he held Ryo’s foot and massaged the cold skin. Warming the icy flesh with his hands. Then repeating on the other foot.

Ryo groaned in relief as the blood started circulating again. The pins and needles fading as the room gradually warmed. He shrugged out of his coat and his gloves which were also taken by his partner and spread out on an ancient metal desk chair to dry.

“Dee what about you?” Ryo asked and was hushed by a finger to his lips.

“Let me take care of you Babe. I’m ok just let me make sure you’re all right.” Dee unfastened Ryo’s trousers and pulled them off his chilled legs. The pants were also put aside to dry and Dee turned his attention back to his partner.

Dee briskly rubbed Ryo’s legs, taking special care to make sure that there were so signs of frostbite. Even though he was still cold it was more important to him to make sure Ryo was warm and comfortable first. Partly because he adored the man sitting on front of him and partly because he felt terribly guilty. After all if he hadn’t been so stubborn and pulled over at the last town they would not be in this mess right now.

“Dee please you need to get out of your wet clothes too. You’re shivering and even I can see you were hurt in the accident too. Come here.” Ryo reached out for his partner and returned the favor.

First Dee’s hat and coat were removed. Dee’s gloves already lay on the desk from when he took them off to light the lantern. Ryo pulled his partner onto the couch beside him and slipped his shoes off to be tossed aside. Then his socks ended up more or less on the floor near the heater. Ryo pulled his partner’s feet onto his lap and rubbed the icy skin. Dee hissed as his feet started to warm up.

Ryo looked on in sympathy. It had been too damned close for the both of them. Any longer outside and they would have been suffering from serious exposure. Ryo bent and kissed the top of Dee’s left foot before rubbing the feeling back into the right one.

“Let me up Babe. I need to grab us something to eat and you really need to take those pills. Once I sit back down I’m not moving until morning.” Ryo reluctantly released Dee. He was enjoying the intimate moment a little too much. But his partner was right. Ryo’s head still ached and a rumble from his stomach let him know it had been a long time since breakfast.

“What are you going to find to eat? The snack machine isn’t even plugged in. If you’ve forgotten there’s no power.” Ryo watched curiously as his partner opened the desk drawers.

“Oh ye of little faith…low and behold.” Dee smiled triumphantly as he opened the middle drawer and held up a small round key.  
Dee went to the machine and unlocked the front and pulled it open.

“The chips should be ok and the packages of nuts. Maybe the candy bars too. Looks like there are two bags of pretzels, three bags of Doritos, two peanuts and three snickers bars. Take your pick.” Dee grabbed the snacks and laid them on the couch.

First Ryo found his advil packet back. He took the pills with the slightly rusty tasting water. Then he ripped open a bag of pretzels and began to eat.

“Not exactly the Christmas eve dinner I was planning on Dee but thanks. Oh man Bikky must be so worried.” Ryo started to fret.

“Hey the kid’ll be all right. He’s smart. He’ll figure out we holed up somewhere for the night. He’s probably got Carol over right now and they’re ordering pizza.” Dee stripped off his wet jeans and spread them out neat the heater.

Both their shirts were pretty much dry so they left them on. Dee untied the sleeping bag and sat down next to his partner. He spread the cover over them both. Then he grabbed a candy bar.

They ate in companionable silence until Ryo laid his candy bar aside with a groan.

“I’ve had enough of that. I’m not used to that much junk food. How are you doing Dee? I think it’s gotten fairly warm in here now.” Ryo reached out and brushed Dee’s messy hair off his forehead. He could see the bruise from the airbag blossoming across his face.

“I’m sore but that’s about all. I’ll live. Here let’s get comfortable.” The old couch was fairly wide and he arranged Ryo in front of him and lay down.

Dee lay against the back of the couch and Ryo’s body rested against his. Dee’s right leg between Ryo’s and his left straight out against the cushions. They spread the sleeping bag over them tucking in the edges to ward off any stray drafts. Dee’s arms wrapped around his partner and pulled him tight to his body. Soon their combined body heat had Ryo sighing in pleasure.

“You like that Ryo?” Dee whispered.

“Mmmmm yeah…warm.” Ryo drowsily replied.

“How about this?” Dee’s right hand slipped under Ryo’s shirt and idly stroked his torso. This time creating goose bumps for a whole different reason. Dee nuzzled the back of Ryo’s neck left a string of soft kisses up to his partner’s ear.

Ryo closed his eyes and shuddered. “Dee we can’t.” 

“Why not? There’s no one else here. It’s Christmas Eve and I’ve nothing else to unwrap. We’re both alive for which I am profoundly thankful. Plus I love you. Are those good enough reasons Babe?” Dee’s breath was hot in Ryo’s ear and he nearly melted as his partner’s mouth traced the shape of his ear.

Dee’s words erased any other protest Ryo might have had. Sometimes the man was just too romantic for words. How could he resist?

“I love you too Dee.” Ryo groaned as Dee’s hand slid lower caressing his belly above the waistband of his boxers. 

“How much do you love me? Enough to let me have my wicked way with you on this ratty old couch?”

Ryo could practically feel the smug grin on his partner’s face.

“You’re such an asshole Dee! Maybe we should wait…maybe…ah Dee!” Ryo gasped as Dee’s hand slid into his boxers.

“Don’t wanna wait…need you Ryo.” Dee ground his hips into Ryo’s backside.

“Dee let me turn over.” Ryo squirmed against the heated length he felt pressed up against him.

“No I want you like this. Just relax and let me take care of you.”

Dee wrapped his hand around Ryo’s semi-hard cock and jacked him slowly.

Ryo gasped at the feeling of Dee’s skillful fingers. He tried not to writhe as Dee’s lips blazed a trail along the side of his neck. His partner had the ability to reduce him to a shuddering wreck with just a few touches.

“Dee…” Ryo hissed and closed his eyes.

“You want something Babe?” Dee’s breath caressed the side of Ryo’s face.

Ryo’s face flushed. Damn Dee for making him ask for it. Ever since they became intimate Dee thought it a game to get his partner to tell him exactly what he wanted him to do. It no doubt stemmed from those two years of sexual frustration Ryo put him through.

“Dee you’re an ass…..Ahhhhh!” Ryo yelped as Dee’s slick and cold fingers gently circled his opening.

“Yeah Ryo? Is it cold? I’m so sorry.” Dee bit lightly on his partner’s shoulder. Sounding not the least bit contrite.

“Where did you get…geez Dee!” Ryo bit his lip as one finger slowly breached his body.

“Well as I said earlier I always come prepared. The lube packet was in my jacket pocket. I grabbed it before I joined you on the couch. Really I am sorry it was so cold. Be glad I was able to warm it up a little…the stuff was darned near frozen.”

“Thanks…I think.” Ryo managed breathlessly as he arched back into his partner. He enjoyed the feeling of Dee’s fingers as they thoroughly prepared him.

If someone told him a year ago that he’d be making love with a man…his partner. Ryo would have called them crazy and gone running the other direction. The blond could not bite back a moan as Dee added another finger and curled them inward.

“You like that Ryo? God you’re so hot for it.” Dee deliberately hit that spot again and relished every groan that his partner made.

“F…fuck you Dee….just get on with it.” Ryo gasped.

“No partner…Fuck you. Or at least that’s what I’d love to do. All you have to do is ask.” Every word from Dee’s lips was punctuated by a kiss on Ryo’s neck and shoulders.

Ryo shifted in Dee’s arms as his lover scissored his fingers in Ryo’s tight passage. Unable to deny his need Ryo Hissed. “Fuck me Dee…please.”

“That’s it Babe. Now was that so difficult? Lay back and let me drive.” Dee Slowly withdrew his fingers and used the rest of the Lube to slick his own erection.

“Let you drive? Last time I let you drive we ended up in a ditch. I hope this…Ah God! Dee!”

Dee bent Ryo’s right leg forward and wrapped his arm around his upper thigh. He lined himself up against Ryo’s slick hole and paused. Amazed that his partner was still coherent enough to carry on a conversation. Right in the midst of Ryo’s protest Dee breached his body. Dee’s other hand grasped Ryo’s hip and held him steady.

Ryo panted as his partner slowly slid inside him. There was that initial resistance and a burning sensation. But that soon melted away under Dee’s relentless advance. Ryo’s hands gripped the sleeping bag tightly as he arched into Dee’s touch.

Who would have thought I could ever get used to this? Ryo wondered. It took a long time before Ryo was comfortable giving anyone that much control over him. To let himself go and just feel. To trust Dee not to hurt him or go too far too fast, despite his perpetual horniness.

Plus how could Ryo resist Dee’s piercing green eyes and smoldering looks. Ryo truly loved his partner even though it was one of the hardest things he’d ever had to tell anyone.

Ryo’s sharply indrawn breath made Dee smile. God he felt so good. So right. The dark haired detective slid his hand from Ryo’s hip and wrapped it around his partner’s chest. Pinning him in place.

“You like that Babe? How much Ryo? Tell me.” Dee’s warm lips caused Ryo to shudder as they explored his neck.

“Dee please…I need you all the way in me.” Ryo gasped. He closed his eyes relishing the feel of every inch as Dee worked his way inside his body.

Dee could not hold back his own groans of pleasure as his partner’s body yielded to his. To realize that he was the one to know Ryo so intimately…the only one. Made him have to pause for a moment when his balls rested against the sweet curve of Ryo’s ass.

“You feel so good babe. Are you ready? Cause I don’t think I can hold back.” Dee sucked sharply at the side of Ryo’s neck. He wanted to leave his mark. Proof that Ryo was his.

“Do it Dee…God I’ve never been so ready.” Ryo’s hands gripped Dee’s arm that held him so closely to his partner. His fingers dug in as Dee slowly pulled back and thrust back inside.

Dee rotated his hips and Ryo rewarded him with a long drawn out moan. It was so fricking hot to get his partner so worked up that he totally shed his prim, proper image. So enamored of that heated slide Dee took his time. He wanted to make this last.

Pity Ryo had other ideas.

“Dee…not enough…more I need more. Faster please!” Ryo panted. Pushing back with his hips to encourage his lover. Ryo clenched his muscles and this time Dee gasped as he was gripped even tighter in his partner’s heated channel.

“You got it Babe.” Dee grit his teeth and flexed his hips. He found a rhythm that had them both breathing harshly in the stillness of the room. 

“Dee…yes like that…more Dee more!” Ryo chanted.

“Touch yourself Babe. Make yourself come while I’m fucking you. I want to feel it when you do.” Dee’s hand lifted Ryo’s leg higher allowing him to press even deeper.

Their sleeping bag had fallen to the floor but neither man noticed. They were generating more than enough heat that the chill in the room didn’t even register.  
Unable to help himself Ryo’s hand grasped his own erection. He was dripping wet and so very hard. It would not take long to bring himself off. Especially not with Dee hitting his prostate with every other thrust.

Ryo bit his lip as he gripped himself. His hand on his cock mimicking the motion of Dee’s thrusts. His hips snapping forward into his fist and back onto Dee’s length. His breathing sped up and he shuddered.

The arm cradling Ryo’s chest slid down his sweat sheened body. Dee’s hand covered Ryo’s as he brought himself to completion. Their combined grip was enough to send Ryo over the edge. Heat spiraled up from their joined fingers and through Ryo’s body.

Ryo cried out as his release coated both their hands and the cushion he lay on. Dee’s hand tightened milking his partner’s cock as he continued to move inside Ryo’s tense body.

Shuddering through his orgasm Ryo’s passage contracted and Dee sped up. Rushing towards his own satisfaction. Three hard thrusts and he was coming too…god he was coming. Pressing in as deeply as he could Dee’s hips jerked as he shot his load inside Ryo’s now limp body.

They both gasped for air trying to quiet their racing hearts. Dee held Ryo closely and sagged against his partner’s back. Basking in the residual tremors from their combined orgasms.

Dee adoringly kissed Ryo’s damp neck. The blond in his arms turned his head and captured Dee’s lips. They kissed languidly and Dee’s hands roamed Ryo’s torso trailing through the stickiness left behind.

Finally the chill of the room permeated their sweat soaked skin. Making goose bumps rise and them both to shiver. Reluctantly Dee slipped from his partner’s body though he still held Ryo close. His now spent cock nestled in the cleft of Ryo’s ass.

“Dee I’m cold.” Ryo muttered sleepily. The long day and hectic accident finally taking its toll on the blond detective.

“Here Babe…I’ll cover us up.” Dee reached down to the floor and snagged the sleeping bag. Careful to tuck it snuggly around both their bodies. He wrapped Ryo in his arms and pulled him into the curve of his body. Sheltering him from the cold.

“Mmmm Dee…thanks. Love you.” Ryo murmured as he claimed another kiss. Snuggling into Dee’s body Ryo let out a sigh of contentment.

“Love you too Babe. Now get some sleep. I’ll watch over you.” Dee placed his lips against the mark he’d made earlier. Lightly brushing the reddened skin. Then he too settled in to try and get some rest.

Soon the steady breathing of his partner lulled Dee into a dreamless sleep. Despite the lumpy couch and ratty sleeping bag.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Something was poking Ryo. As if trying to dig a hole into his kidney. He shifted uncomfortably and opened his eyes. The blond blinked sleepily in the dimness of the room.

What? Where? Ryo’s tired brain tried to come up with an explanation.

Oh yeah…the snow storm and accident.

He then realized it was the lumpy old sofa that was jabbing him. Ryo tried to move but his partner had him pinned firmly against his body. One leg thrown over his and arms wrapped securely around his chest. He could feel Dee’s warm breath on the back of his neck.

Ryo wiggled again…now acutely aware of how uncomfortable he was. Despite being used by his lover as a living teddy bear. Ugh….why did he itch? Ryo wondered as he idly scratched at his stomach.

He flushed a little as he recalled the events of last night. Now the remnants of that reminded Ryo if how desperately he needed to clean up. Last night Dee mentioned a bathroom. The water was still turned on and even cold Ryo would be able to tidy up. Plus another rather urgent need made itself known.

Reluctantly Ryo extricated himself out of their warm nest. He slipped out of Dee’s arms and the dark haired detective mumbled a protest and blinked his vivid green eyes up at Ryo.

“Whatsa matter?” Dee reached out to pull Ryo back into their makeshift bed.

“Dee its morning and I need to use the bathroom.” Ryo answered as he glanced at his wristwatch.

Dee slowly sat up. Uncoiling his long powerful body from its cramped position on the couch. He stretched and Ryo could not help admiring Dee’s body. Dee scratched at his messy hair and yawned.

“Oh ok….shit it’s still cold in here. We need to see if any road crews have come past.” Dee got up and tugged Ryo forward for a good morning kiss.

Ryo could feel the evidence of Dee’s rather prominent morning condition against his thigh. He groaned as Dee’s hands cupped his ass and pressed closer. Reluctantly he turned his head and pushed at Dee.

“Dee we can’t and I really need to pee. Then we’ve got to get out of here. Bikky is probably frantic with worry. Oh and Merry Christmas.” Ryo said with a smile as he bussed the tip of Dee’s nose.

Dee let Ryo go with a sigh. “All right and yeah we need to get out of here. Our clothes should be dry by now too. Merry Christmas to you too Babe. Best present ever last night.”

Dee’s smile warmed Ryo down to his toes as he hastily pulled on his boxers. He stepped out of the room and found the bathroom. He used the toilet and was grateful that the pipes still worked as he washed quickly in the sink. Shivering at the frigid water. Thoroughly cold now he literally ran back to the office and got dressed. Meanwhile Dee went to use the facilities as well.

He returned and got ready to go. They ate the rest of the snacks found last night and Ryo pulled on his gloves as Dee extinguished the heater and lantern. Dee too pulled on his coat and gloves. They left the office and went to the door they’d entered last night.

Pushing it open they were greeted by a brilliant white glare. They covered their eyes as they adjusted to the day. The snowstorm was over the and morning sun lit the landscape.

“Wow this is gorgeous.” Ryo looked around delighted. Never did New York city look this pristine and unspoiled.

“Gorgeous but cold as hell partner. Me I prefer the city. Let’s get going. There’s bound to be some kind of traffic. Is your head ok this morning?” Dee turned to Ryo and checked his forehead.

“Yeah I’m good…it still aches a bit but I’ll live.” Ryo smiled as Dee tenderly kissed that spot and pulled Ryo’s cap further down on his head. Then he grabbed his hand and they headed towards the road.

It didn’t take long for them to flag down a county snowplow. Ryo sighed in relief as he climbed into the warm cab. Dee settled in next to him as he explained to the driver about the accident.

Soon everything was sorted out. They were taken to the nearest town and there Ryo was able to call a very distraught Bikky and explain what happened. It being Christmas day there was not much open but due to their predicament the local garage was persuaded to rent them a loaner car to get them back to the city. Sometimes it helped to have the right credentials. With cell phone signal now Dee also left a message with his insurance company and arranged to have his car towed to the garage where they’d rented the car.

The day was warming up quickly and the afternoon temp was predicted to be in the forties. Which helped to clear the roads. Still the trip back to the city took a good four hours and by the time Dee pulled up to Ryo’s apartment building they were both exhausted. They trudged up the stairs and Ryo leaned against the door outside the apartment. He sighed.

“Oh man I promised Bikky a Christmas dinner with all the trimmings. I’m too tired to cook. He’ll be so disappointed.” Ryo shook his head sadly.

Dee knew that Ryo tried so hard to provide the teen with a stable home. After the mess his life had been before he came to live with Ryo. An absent mother and a drug dealing father did not for a peaceful life make. Despite all their screaming matches Dee really liked the little ape. He was good for Ryo. Gave the blond detective a chance to be a father.

“Aw it’s ok Babe I’m sure he’ll understand. You need to rest and tomorrow we’ll go to the clinic and get your head checked out. It’s a really nasty bruise. Come on let’s get this over with. I’m sure Bikky will be screaming at us for ruining Christmas the second we get in the door.” Dee went in first to try and diffuse any impending tantrum.

To the detectives utter surprise they were assaulted. Not by an angry teen but by the delectable scent of roasting turkey.

“What?” Ryo asked and then he suddenly found his arms full of distraught teen.

Bikky hugged his foster father tightly. He’d been frightened when Ryo failed to come home last night. Visions of all sorts of terrible accidents flitted through his head.

Dee also found his arms full…with an equally upset teenaged girl.

“Carol?” Dee hugged back as the girl showed no signs of letting go.

“Bikky? What’s wrong? Are you ok? I’m sorry about Christmas.” Ryo delighted in this show of affection.

“Ryo you asshole! I don’t care about Christmas I thought you were dead!” Bikky sniffled.

“Yeah we were so worried!” Carol echoed from Dee’s arms.

Dee glanced around the room. Noting the strewn wrapping paper and opened boxes.

“Not so worried that you didn’t open your presents I see.” Dee teased.

“Hey we only did that AFTER you called! We were worried…though I was not so much over you butt head.” Bikky retorted.

“It’s ok Bikky we’re home now. I can’t blame you for not waiting. But what’s going on? I smell turkey.” Ryo let go as Bikky pulled away and shot him a huge grin.

“We wanted to make today special. You know to welcome you home. Carol cooked! She’s got everything ready. Turkey and mashed potatoes. Even apple pie! I helped….I got to clean out the turkey. It was so gross! Oh yeah and she even made green bean casserole too. Because she said we needed a green vegetable too. I don’t like em but it looked pretty good too.” Bikky gushed as he towed a bemused Ryo into the kitchen.

“Thank you Carol. This means more to me and Ryo than you can possibly imagine.” Dee hugged her tighter and kissed Carol’s forehead.

Carol flushed with pleasure at the praise and loving gesture. “It was easy I just followed the recipes Ryo had left on the counter. And you’re welcome Dee. Now come on I’m starving.” 

Dee could not have imagined that he felt more love the people in this apartment than he could at that very moment. Then he realized something…Dee had gotten the best Christmas present ever.

Something that Dee had always wanted.

A family.


End file.
